Needle biopsies are often performed to diagnose and/or stage pathologies. In these procedures, needles of various size (e.g., 19 gauge, 22 gauge, 25 gauge) may be employed. However, such procedures may be inefficient if the sample of biopsied material is not large enough or is too damaged to perform a target medical diagnostic test or other procedure. In such cases, the needle may need to be repeatedly inserted into the tissue to be sampled until a sample adequate for analysis has been collected. This may increase the costs of and time necessary to complete the procedure while increasing patient discomfort.